ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Chen
Master Chen is the former owner of Mr. Chen's Noodle House. A master of deception and deceit, Chen was responsible for the first Serpentine War, causing him to be banished to a secluded island when the snakes he aligned with lost. At some point, Chen married the original Elemental Master of Amber and had a daughter, Skylor. Shortly after the supposed demise of Zane, Chen organized the Tournament of Elements as a guise to steal the powers of the Elemental Masters so he could perform a spell that would turn his followers into Anacondrai. This plan eventually succeeded, but their mission to destroy Ninjago was thwarted when Chen's former pupil, Garmadon, unleashed the original Anacondrai generals from the Cursed Realm. The generals proceeded to curse Chen and his army, and then banish them to the Cursed Realm. Months later, The Preeminent, the embodiment of the Cursed Realm, was unleashed into the city of Stiix. When Nya drowned the beast with a massive tidal wave, the Cursed Realm was destroyed with it, presumably killing Master Chen and all of its inhabitants, except for Clouse. Background Early Life When he was young, Chen became vain when he was told he would amount to nothing, compared to the Elemental Masters, who were naturally born with unique abilities. Spellbound (Flashback) Chen was originally Clouse and Garmadon's sensei and encouraged them to win at any cost. When a duel broke out one day between his students, he decided to intensify it by declaring that the winner would become his right-hand and be granted lordship. Garmadon cheated and used Spinjitzu to win, which Chen had forbidden, though the sensei dismissed it, even praised Garmadon for his deception, and granted him the title of Lord. Later, Chen presented the Garmadon with a letter he had intercepted. It was a love letter, written by Wu and addressed to Misako. Chen convinced Garmadon to sign his own name, further stimulating the young lord's dark impulses. Meanwhile, tensions were growing between man and Serpentine, and Chen, who was bored with peace, decided to use the unrest to his advantage. He convinced each side that the other was going to attack, thus prompting an all-out war. Chen decided to ally himself with the Serpentine and asked Garmadon to help him, though his pupil left to help his brother, instead. Chen, however, managed to convince the Elemental Master of Earth to turn against the Elemental Alliance, which caused them to loose a battle against the Anacondrai. Nevertheless, the alliance managed to win the war by subduing the snakes with the Sacred Flutes. For their treason, Chen and Clouse were exiled to a secluded island. On the island, Chen began to build his criminal empire. He gathered an army of followers and began producing noodle goods in a large factory on his island and sending them to the mainland, where he opened a chain of noodle houses. The Invitation Shortly after the defeat of the Golden Master, Chen started to implement a plan to turn him and his followers into Anacondrai, thus enabling them to take over Ninjago. However, the transformation spell required all of the elements, so Chen organized a Tournament of Elements to lure the current elemental masters to his island. Around the same time, the newly rebuilt Zane was sold to Chen by Ronin, and Chen used the Staff of Elements to take his power of Ice and allowed Skylor to absorb his ability, as well. On the morning that the Tournament began, Clouse, who had taken the ferry to New Ninjago City to retrieve the contestants, contacted Chen and informed him that Garmadon had also accompanied them. Chen, however, remained confident that he would succeed, encouraged by the Elemental Master whom he had already captured. Only One Can Remain When the Masters arrived on the island, Chen welcomed them into his palace and explained the rules of the tournament. He then ordered his kabuki servants to show them to their rooms. Later that day, Chen announced the start of the first round of the tournament. At the end of the round, when Karlof had lost, Chen dropped him down a trapdoor and encouraged the remaining fighters not to break any rules. That night, Chen led a ceremony in the anacondrai temple, during which he took Karlof's metal power, before ordering that the defeated master be sent to work in the factory. Versus During breakfast the next morning, Chen announced the next part of the tournament and had the selected Masters report to their designated arenas. Chen observed all three matches and eliminated the losers. To weaken the Ninja, Chen changed the brackets of the next fight to be Cole versus Jay. Finally, Cole lost, and Chen eliminated him from the tournament. Ninja Roll The next day, Chen watched the struggle between Jacob and Skylor. After eliminating lost announced that the penalty for disobedience Cole and Jay previous day will receive all the Masters of their rooms. On the night of his servants brought the royal Champions arena, where Chen explained the rules of the new competitors - Blades of Thunder. Despite the efforts of the majority of Champions has joined forces with the Ninja, and Lloyd won the race. Chen threw Chamille losing to the basement of the fortress and took away her power. Spy for a Spy During the feast to celebrate the start of the third round, Chen presented the Staff of Elements to the Elemental Masters, claiming that the winner of the tournament will receive it. This action lead to the disolvement of the alliance between the Masters. Later in the day, Clouse informed Chen that someone had stolen the spell from the book, and he ordered the guards to find the spy. Skylor later informed him that Cole and Zane had escaped. Spellbound As Nya was still loose on the island, Chen decided to use the situation to his advantage. He took control of the D.B. Express and used it as his base of operation for the next round of the tournament. When the blimp the competitors were placed in reached an altitude high above the island, Chen explained the next round; find Nya and the winner would be moved on to the final round. He then released parachutes for them before realizing that Garmadon had come along and was without a parachute. Chen shrugged the issue away and opened the floor of the blimp, sending the contestants plummeting towards the island. After all the contestants had safely arrived on the island, Chen announced through the loudspeakers that he had left tools throughout the island to help the fighters in their hunt. He was then approached by Clouse who questioned how he thought the fighters would be able to find Nya when his men could not. Chen explained that the purpose of this round was in fact not to hunt the girl but the other remaining masters as the gifts he had given them were tracking their every move. He then dispatched his right hand to round them up. Clouse soon returned with two of the fighters, presenting the Paleman before Chen, though the master quickly ordered him to be taken away as he was considered too boring. Clouse then informed him that Skylor was with Kai though they didn't know where Lloyd and Garmadon had gone. Angered by this, Chen sent him out to find them and round everyone else up while he was at it. Chen meanwhile used the power of smoke to appear before Kai and Skylor just as the latter revealed she was his daughter. He then informed the Master of Fire that his time in the tournament was over and though Kai tried to flee, Chen used the power of nature to entrap him in vines. Chen returned to the D.B. Express where he threw Kai in the prison with the other remaining fighters. The Forgotten Element The Day of the Dragon While the Blade-Copter was being repaired, Clouse and Chen returned to serpent's feeding room only to find the beast dead. Clouse quickly realized that they can perform the ritual, thanks to the powers copied by Skylor. Chen hurried to the cave where his daughter was imprisoned and ordered her release. Skylor, however, quickly realized that her father's intentions and fled. Chen ordered his remaining forces to catch her, and he gave himself chase in the Blade-Copter. Chen eventually caught up to his daughter, but soon lost the trail. When Skylor and Kai were caught, Chen had them taken to the crystal caves by Chope and Kapau, who were able to finish the ritual and turn into Anacondrai. After a brief confrontation with Kai and Skylor, Chen returned before his palace, and stole the Roto Jet to fly to Ninjago. The Greatest Fear of All Shortly after arriving in Ninjago, the transformation spell slowly ceased working. Chop'rai and Kapau'rai quickly learn that in order for the spell to be permanent, they must obtain the essence of a true Anacondrai. Chen sent his army out to find if there were any anacondrai remaining and they soon returned with Pythor. Placing him in a hamster wheel with a swamp rat, the little snake quickly released enough sweat to turn the army into anacondrai, thus making the spell permanent. With that problem out of the way, Chen moved on to striking fear among the Elemental Masters and split them apart by sending empty noodle trucks to different regions of Ninjago. Meanwhile Chen and his army attacked the Jamanakai Village and with the Ninja out of the way, took it over with ease. The Corridor of Elders Chen soon took over the airwaves and contacted those aboard the Destiny's Bounty 2.0, revealing to Misako and Wu the truth about Garmadon's letter and thus turning them against one another. Before long, Chen had taken over the entire east coast and began moving inland. The next day, his forces passed through Echo Canyons and arrived at the Corridor of Elders where he was attacked by the inhabitants of Ninjago. Chen himself was attacked by Skylor. When the spirits of the Anacondrai Generals were released, they cursed Chen and his army, and imprisoned them in the Cursed Realm. Curse World - Part II Sometime after his imprisonment in the Cursed Realm, Chen eventually transformed from his Anacondrai form back to his normal self, due to the fact that the spell to turn the Cultists into Anacondrai was never permanent. He was then imprisoned in a cell, where he was to remain for the rest of eternity. When Lloyd was banished to the Cursed Realm, he ran past several aisles of cells after seeing a group of ghost warriors on the move. One of the cells he ran by was Chen's, who was startled by the Green Ninja running by. He alerted Clouse, who was in the cell in to the left of him, though his loyal right hand assired him that he was seeing things again. When Morro and his army of ghosts freed The Preeminent (who was revealed to be the embodiment of the Cursed Realm), they attacked Stiix and its civilians. Eventually, the Preeminent headed out into the Endless Sea but was knocked over by a massive tidal wave created by Nya, killing the beast. As a result, the Cursed Realm was destroyed and all its inhabitants were presumably killed, excluding Clouse. In Shadow of Ronin (non-canon) Chen is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. He can be purchased for 500,000 studs after collecting his character token in Level 27: Chen's Palace. He is armed with the Staff of Elements which allows him to shoot elemental blasts, but he possesses no special abilities. In LEGO Dimensions Chen serves as a boss in the Ninjago level, "Elements of Surprise." In the level, he watches Eyezor defeat Jacob and motions for the thug to finish off the Master of Sound. Before Eyezor can do this however, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, and Batman drop out of a vortex and crush him. Chen inquires to Clouse if he arranged these surprise competitors. Appearance Chen wears an Anacondrai skull atop his head, which itself sports a large purple snake around its own head, with skeletal rims attached to it. He has a mustache-goatee, thick eyebrows, and thick sideburns and hair, all of which are black in color, though in his younger years they were apparently red. He sports dark red robes with golden and black markings, along with purple rims along the midlines. Chen has black feet. Personality Before his banishment from Ninjago, Chen was an intellectually self-serving man who was able to manipulate both Garmadon to crave power, and the first Elemental Master of Earth (in addition to others unmentioned) to fight against the Elemental Alliance. This manipulation served him in keeping a balanced rift between the Elemental Alliance and the Serpentine in the Serpentine War. After his banishment however, Chen became more childish, spoiled and impatient (all of which he expressed while supervising the Tournament of Elements), but still devious and greedy. He also has a quirk, which is his love for buttons and trap doors (which is a combination of his need for power, and childish nature). During the Second Serpentine war, Chen started to complain how difficult and time consuming it was to take over Ninjago. However it would appear that Chen did love his daughter, and gave her special treatment (he provided her with a tournament suit similar to those of the Ninja, and he allowed her to keep Kai around after he had drained him of his power). After she betrayed him, though, he no longer cared for her safety, and his greed took over. He is also shown to be culturally insensitive, as he used the symbolism of the Anacondrai, even after betraying both human and serpentine by igniting the war that drove both sides to near extinction. He even violated their remains by using them as decorations and clothing, while espousing their ideology of "only one can remain," adding insult to injury. He is also shameless in this, as he begged the spirits of the Anacondrai generals to spare him even though he was the one who instigated both wars, which caused them to be banished to the cursed realm, and then used elemental power to transform into a pseudo-Anacondrai, and then claimed to be on the same side. Chen is also shown to be temperamental, sadistic, and possibly psychotic. This is shown in his previously mentioned duplicity, hot temper, and tendency to believe his own lies. He also showed great enjoyment and schadenfreude when he revealed to Wu and Misako that Garmadon had signed the love letter that Wu had written for Misako that caused her to fall for Garmadon in their youth. Chen's perverse glee is quite evident in this action, and only further showcases his psychosis. Chen is also shown to be quite cowardly, and is seemingly incapable of owning up to his own mistakes and misdeeds, claiming that his use of magic to become an Anacondrai meant that he was on their side in a futile attempt to be spared by the unleashed spirits of Arcturus and his comrades. Notes * Chen, like Garmadon and Skylor, are the only Anacondrais who keeps their minifigure heads, instead of gaining a snake heads like the other Anacondrai Cultists (likely because they lack tattoos on their heads). * An anamatronic of Chen was part of the exhibit about the Ninja at the Ninjago Museum of History. * The history museum has a portrait of Chen hanging in one of their rooms. Appearances Gallery Chen9.PNG|Chen with his cape Chen7.PNG|Chen Without his cape MoS40YoungChenClose.png MoS40ChenPropose.png MoS40ChenLock.png MoS40Letter.png ChenArt.png ChenAnima.png|Chen's animatronic in the museum. ChensPainting.png|Chen's painting in the museum. Chencursedrealms.png|Chen in the Cursed Realm. SoRChenFig.png|Chen as a playable character in Shadow of Ronin ChenLD.png|Chen as seen in LEGO Dimensions Category:2015 Category:Condrai Cultists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Characters Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Villains Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Anacondrai Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Serpentine Category:2015 Characters Category:Darkness Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Possession Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Presumed deceased